The Proposal
by StayAmazing01
Summary: The day Rapunzel gets married. What's going through her mind? Jackunzel. & Merricup
1. Chapter 1

Written for a request.

I hope you enjoy!

Rapunzel couldn't believe it was finally her wedding day, she was prepared for it, but now that the day has arrived, she couldn't calm down.

"If feels like just a moment ago Jack proposed..." She thought as a small giggle escaped her lips.

-flashback-

"Listen Rapunzel, I have a question that I've been meaning to ask for a long time..." He said as he had his hands in his pockets.

"Ask away, Jack." She said with a smile.

He fiddled with something in his pocket, then looked at her straight in the eyes before making another action. She looked at him and blushed at the seriousness he had in his eyes. Before she could say anything, Jack got down on one knee.

Rapunzel felt her heart begin to beat rapidly. She swore that it was beating so loud that Jack could've heard it.

Jack placed his knee to the ground and pulled a little white box out of his pocket.

Jack thought, "oh man, I'm sweating myself to death. C'mon Jack. You've fought nightmares before! Asking Rapunzel shouldn't be much harder." But boy was he wrong. He could barely say his last sentence...

"Rapunzel, I love you with all my heart, and I'll cherish you forever. Will you...marry me?"

Rapunzel stopped breathing for what felt like a minute. She felt her heart leap and twirl around inside of her chest.

"Y-yes."

Jack looked up with a beaming smile.

"You said yes?"

"Yes, Jack! I will marry you!" Rapunzel said before jumping ontop of him and hugged him.

Jack laughed and slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

"I love you, Rapunzel." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Jack." She said smiling.

Jack smiled and gave her a full kiss on the lips, which could've lasted forever.

-flash back ends-

Rapunzel smiled to herself, looked in the mirror to check her dress and hair, then hurried down the stairs.

I hope you liked it! I'm thinking of making this into a **full-on series** thing. If this gets enough **reviews** that is. :) so if you like this and would like to see more, let me know! I'd be happy to update it! I'm also thinking about adding a little Mericcup in here? I'm not sure. But leave a review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews! They make me smile! I love you guys! :)

So I decided to add a little bit of Mericcup in here. & follow for more chapters! Enjoy! & as always, please leave a review! XOXO

Rapunzel ran out the door and walked down the stairs. "It's almost time!" She said bursting with excitement.

As she was walking down the stairs she looked for Jack Frost. Yes, her soon to be husband! She loved thinking that.

"Wow" Jack Frost said slowly.

Rapunzel looked up and to her surprise, Jack was floating in the air while holding onto his staff.

Jack examined her from head to toe. "She looks gorgeous." He thought. Her hair was up in a formal bun and the rest of her blond hair fell nicely over her shoulder. She was wearing a well-fitted, strapless wedding dress. With a diamond detail towards the bottom. Her cheeks were naturally rosy and her lips were a light shade of pink, which flattered her big green eyes.

"Yup, you look hot." Jack said while landing next to her.

"Thank you, Jack." Rapunzel said while blushing a bright pink.

They suddenly heard a barfing sound come from the corner of the hall.

"Oh gag me already." Merida said while walking into the scene, with her boyfriend, Hiccup.

"Merida! You made it on time!" Rapunzel said while running towards her best friend to give her a hug.

Merida hugged Rapunzel and squeezed her as if she was about to kill her.

"Of course I made it on time! I wouldn't miss it! We rode Toothless because we would've been late if we came with Angus...besides, you look amazing! I knew I helped you pick the right dress!"

Rapunzel giggled and hugged her as a thank you for the sweet comment.

"You look lovely as well, Merida!" Rapunzel said while taking a step back to admire her friends dress.

It was a dark blue dress with an opening in the back that was diamond shaped. As for her hair, it was in a pony tail which kept her unruly curls out of the way.

"Thanks, I wanted to stun Hiccup." She said while smirking.

"Ah, I think you did an excellent job at that." She said while nudging Meridas side.

The girls giggled and looked over at the two boys who were talking. Jack was wearing a black tux with a blue tie to match his eyes. & Hiccup wore a dark brown (very close to black) tux with a dark green tie.

"Hey Hiccup! Thanks for coming."

"Of course I came, Jack. I'm the best man!" Hiccup said while rubbing the back of his neck. "I hope I don't have to say a speech." He said to himself quietly.

"Soo...did you ask her yet?" Jack said smiling as he looked at Hiccup.

"Ask her what?" Hiccup said confused.

"To marry her!" Jack exclaimed still smiling and put a hand on Hiccups shoulder. "I know it's nerve racking at first. But it's worth it in the end."

Hiccup gulped. "Of course I didn't! One wedding at a time! Lets get you married before you think about me, okay?" Hiccup said in defense.

"Yeah, yeah." Jack chuckled and patted his friends back.

The girls walked over to where the boys were talking, "So are we going to get this wedding started?" Merida said loudly so that she'd get the boys attention.

"Calm down Merida. Of course we are." Jack said while turning to Rapunel and kissed her cheek.

Merida glared at Jack then grabbed Hiccups hand. "We'll be waiting for you guys!" She said to Rapunzel before heading over to the church.

"Shall we get going, babe?" Jack asked.

"Mhm!" Rapunzel said while nodding.

"Let's go then!" Jack said before picking Rapunzel up bridal-style and flying out of the scene, heading straight for the church.

So how did you like it? **Review** or **PM** me! I'd love to hear from you all! & I'm sorry this is so short. More chapters will come once I get done with all of my testing! But the next chapter will have ALOT of drama! So keep an eye out for it! :D


	3. Chapter 3

It's amazing how things can go so wrong, so fast.

Jack had made a soft landing as he gently put his bride down. He took the time to fix his tie and straighten his tux before looking at his soon to be wife.

Rapunzel smoothed out her wedding dress and looked at the church. She gazed at the church in wonder of how it was their day- her wedding day.

She looked at Jack and smiled in excitement, "We're about to get married!" She exclaimed while expressing her joy in every word.

He looked at her and smiled in approval. "I know!" He then leaned in to give her a big wet kiss then...

"Ahem"

The couple turned around to see her father, the king. He came towards them and hugged Rapunzel.

"H-hi dad." Rapunzel managed to say before getting squeezed by her fathers hug.

"Your majesty." Jack said respectfully before bowing his head.

He pulled away and gave Rapunzel a warm smile before turning to Jack.

"Now son, you will take good care of my daughter?" The king said more like a statement than a question.

"Of course, I'll protect her with my life." Jack said proudly.

The king smiled, satisfied with the response.

Jack kissed Rapunzels cheek before turning to the church.

"I'll see you inside." He walked into the church with a smile on his face.

Merida came running out of the entrance of the church, "come on! We've only got 5 minutes till the wedding!" She exclaimed before grabbing Rapunzels hand and making her way back into the church.

Rapunzel peeked into the ceremony room, where all of the guests for the wedding sat. There must've been the whole kingdom there, because by the looks of it- the place was packed.

"Did we invite that many people?" Rapunzel thought before looking at her stomach where she felt butterflies. "I'm getting nervous!"

Merida put a hand on her shoulder, "don't worry, your not the only one. Hiccup told me that Jack is sweating from nervousness, and being the guardian of winter- that's gotta be rare." She said while laughing slightly.

Rapunzel smiled and giggled to herself, "thanks Merida."

A man gave them the signal, the signal to start the wedding.

Merida gave Rapunzel a quick hug before going into the line of bridesmaids.

Rapunzel breathed slowly, this was it. All of her dreams were about to come true. She is going to get married to the love of her life, and it was nerve wracking.

She slowly grabbed onto her father's arm, and started walking down the aisle. She looked over to where she saw Jack, who was smiling and staring straight at her. His gaze was piercing her soul. She blushed and quickly looked away. Then she saw all the guardians, sitting down together in one spot. They were looking at her, then at Jack. North was looking at Jack as if he was a proud father, Bunnymund looked as if he was going to cry, Sandy had a heart floating above his head (since he can't talk), and Tooth was already holding a tissue while wiping away her tears of joy. She looked to the other side and saw Hiccup who gave her a quick and goofy smile. His family as well as Meridas family came to the wedding. The Vikings stood out of the crowd, but nobody seemed to mind.

So many people was there to support her. But her mind was overflowing with thoughts. She tried to focus on walking, making sure not to trip. Although everything seemed so right, something was wrong. _VERY_ wrong.

But what was it?

A/N: hello my lovely people! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry it's short and the awful cliff hanger at the end. Follow to find out! But I felt the urgent need to update! I promise more chapters! I love you all very much. & **reviews** are GREATLY appreciated. Your words make my day. I read every single one of your reviews. Btw, what should I call Rapunzels dad? The king? He doesn't have a solid name in the movie. If anybody knows, let me know! But until next time~

STAY AMAZING!

XOXO


End file.
